Vs. Quagsire
Vs. Quasire is the third episode in the first season of Pokémon Tales: Elise. It aired on 1/23/2014. Story The group is having a picnic by a river in Cherrygrove City, Ian actually sitting and resting. Some Poliwag and Goldeen are swimming by them. Conway: Ah, I’m glad that we are actually taking a break! And what a sight it is right next to this river. Ian: (Eating a rice ball) You say that like we never do this. Chikorita: (Agreeing) Chika. Conway: No, we never do. Elise: Uh, Ian. (Ian turns to look at her.) If you’re done, can we, uh, train? Ian: You want to train? Elise: Keep up, or you’ll fall behind, right? Ian smiles at that. He finishes off his rice ball, and stands up, Chikorita hopping off his shoulder. Ian: I’ll train whenever you ask. Elise: Yay! Here Conway, hold Togepi. (She hands Togepi to Conway.) It’s lunch time anyway. Conway: (Taking Togepi) Alright, Togepi. Let’s get you some food. Togepi: Toge, toge! Ian: Chikorita. Chikorita: Chika! (Chikorita steps forward.) Elise: Go! Oddish! (She throws her Pokéball, choosing Oddish.) Oddish: Oddish! Conway: Haven’t seen Oddish in a while. Ian: Razor Leaf. Chikorita fires Razor Leaf at Oddish, two leaves flying at it. Elise: Okay, let’s try Absorb! Oddish releases Absorb, green energy beams hitting the leaves, stopping their momentum. Ian: (Smirking) Not bad. Tackle. Chikorita charges in with Tackle. Elise: Alright. Let’s so off our new Acid! Oddish spits a stream of violet Acid from its mouth, which hits Chikorita, it falling over, screaming in pain. Conway gives Togepi a food pellet. Conway: When did it learn Acid? Although weak, it is still a strong choice against Grass types. Ian goes over to Chikorita, which was now being over dramatic. Chikorita: (Exaggerating) Chika! Ian: Hm! You’ll be fine. That was a good battle. Chikorita: Chika. Elise: Awesome! Great job, Oddish! Oddish: Oddish! Quagsire: Quag. Everyone is startled, as a Quagsire appears next to them. Ian pulls out his Pokédex, scanning it. Pokédex: Quagsire, the Water Fish Pokémon. This Pokémon is carefree and easy going. It floats down the river, usually bumping into things. Ian: Quagsire, huh? Elise: It looks friendly enough. Hello, Quagsire. Oddish: (Approaching Quagsire) Oddish! Quagsire: Quag. Quagsire, in the blink of an eye, grabs Oddish and slips into the water. Elise gasps. Elise: Oddish! Conway: Poliwhirl! (He throws his Pokéball.) Save Oddish! Poliwhirl comes out, diving into the water. It takes off swimming after Quagsire, which has Oddish on its head. The others are running along the bank, Chikorita on Ian’s shoulder. Ian: Razor Leaf! Chikorita fires Razor Leaf, hitting Quagsire, causing it to sink. Oddish floats on the water for a moment, as Poliwhirl picks it up. Poliwhirl: Poli. Quagsire appears out of the water, charging at Poliwhirl. Conway: Wake-Up Slap! Poliwhirl strikes with Wake-Up Slap, knocking Quagsire away. Poliwhirl climbs out of the water, reuniting Elise and Oddish. Elise: Oddish! You’re okay! Oddish: Oddish! Elise: Thank you, Poliwhirl. Poliwhirl: Poliwhirl! A whistle blows, as Officer Jenny runs at them. Jenny: Hey! What are you doing?! End Scene The group is at the Police station, Conway still carrying Togepi while Elise is carrying Oddish. Elise: Round objects? Jenny: Yes. Every year, the Quagsire of the city will come out of the river, each of them taking anything round that they can find. Conway: Interesting habit. And Oddish just happened to be the round thing that Quasire saw. Jenny: Yes. They do some sort of ritual with the objects, but they all wash down the river the next day. Therefore, it’s become a crime to attack the Quagsire while they do their search. Though I understand why you did, to help your Oddish. I’m willing to let you guys off with a warning this time. But do be careful. The group leaves the station, crossing a bridge over the river. Elise: It’s amazing what wild Pokémon will do, and their interactions with humans. Conway: Pokémon are amazing creatures. Ian: Elise, I think you made a friend. Elise: Huh? Quagsire: Quag.(Quagsire appears right besides her.) Elise: Ah! (She falls over, dropping Oddish.) Oh, not you again! Oddish, hit it with Absorb! Oddish fires Absorb, Quagsire taking. Quagsire charges in regardless, swiping Oddish and diving into the river. The group looks over the edge, Quagsire surfacing quite a distance away. Elise: Oddish! Conway: Poliwhirl! Keep track of it! He chooses Poliwhirl, which dives into the water. It surfaces, swimming after Quagsire. The others give chase by foot. End Scene It is nighttime, the group exhausted from chasing, having slowed to a walk. Quagsire was nowhere in sight. Elise: (Panting) Where, is it? Conway: (Barely able to breathe) I, don’t know. Ian: We’re going upstream. It has to have a source. Poliwhirl: Poli! Poliwhirl surfaces, waving at the group, signaling them forward. They head towards, when Poliwhirl signals them to stop. Ian hides in a bush, Elise and Conway joining them. In a lake at the mouth of a waterfall is a herd of Quagsire, each of them with a different round object. They spot Quagsire with Oddish on its head, the two chattering and laughing. Elise: It looks like the two are buddies now. Conway: Quagsire has no malicious desires. Pokémon can tell who’s a friend or not in most situation. A Quagsire tosses a ball into the air, blasting it with Water Gun. The ball is launched into the air, as it hits and slides down the waterfall. The Quagsire fire off their round objects one by one, the items washing down the waterfall and traveling back down stream. Quagsire with Oddish is the last to go, as it gets into position. Oddish: Oddish! Quagsire tosses Oddish up, as it blasts it with Water Gun. Oddish flies to the top of the waterfall, and rides it down, splashing into the water below. It surfaces and floats down stream, the Quagsire cheering. Oddish goes around a corner, out of sight of the Quagsire, when Poliwhirl picks it up. Poliwhirl: Poli. (It brings it over to Elise, who grabs and hugs Oddish.) Elise: Oh, Oddish! I’m so glad you’re alright! Oddish: Oddish! Oddish! Ian: That was a spectacle. Now, let’s set up camp. We’re in no condition to travel tonight. Elise: Finally! You make sense! Elise collapses on her sleeping bag, fast asleep. Oddish cuddles with her. Main Events * Oddish is revealed to have learned Acid. Characters * Ian * Elise * Conway * Officer Jenny Pokémon * Chikorita (Ian's) * Togepi (Elise's) * Oddish (Elise's) * Poliwhirl (Conway's) * Quagsire * Quagsire (several) * Poliwag * Goldeen Trivia * This episode is based of the anime episode Once in a Blue Moon. * Elise begins actively training, having a desire to do so. * Oddish has its first battle with Elise. This begins the string of Oddish being used more in battle. * This is to signal when characters use newer Pokémon more often than previous ones, like in the anime. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales